The Fatal Attack
by arminius15
Summary: Ahsoka has a vision about an attack and when that Attack happens she gets injured. (Sorry about the lame Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Sorry I haven't managed to update soon, I've been painting my bedroom recently, I had chosen two different colors and the lighter color needed a second coat really badly, I'm still painting but I thought of a new story so here it is.**

Anakin and Ahsoka are back at the temple to get some rest. Anakin went to the training room to practice a little bit but Ahsoka was exhausted from their recent mission so she decided to go sleep on it. As soon as she lied down she passed out, but she had a vision. The temple shook and she was concerned about how the whole temple shook like that, she got up quickly and as soon as she walked to her door she heard a roar from a creature that made Ahsoka's blood run cold.

She immediately ran out into the hallway and saw a gigantic rock monster with claws that almost looked like talons, and the eyes were a dark purple. Ahsoka sensed the dark side radiating off the monster. Jedi were charging after it slashing but it just made the monster angrier.

Then her body charged toward the monster, she jumped and tried to slash down on the monster but it turned around and faced her quickly and swatted her away and her body flew across the hallway then Ahsoka woke up with a gasp. She woke up sweating and wondering when this was going to happen. Ahsoka decided to talk to Master Yoda about it before the monster attacks; she didn't want her Master to worry so she ran around trying to find Master Yoda.

Ahsoka was almost to the Jedi Council room when the whole Temple shook. Ahsoka quickly contacted her Master on her com link and was frantic about it.

"Master! I know what that was!" Ahsoka said into her com link.

Her Master answered instantly. "Are you okay, Snips?" Anakin asked concerned about his frantic Padawan.

Then the whole Temple shook from the roar of a loud creature, it sounded gigantic and Ahsoka could hear shouts from the other hallways. And she took off running towards where she sensed the dark side. When Ahsoka got to see the Monster it made her blood run cold, she saw Jedi trying to slash at the legs but it just made the monster angrier.

There were Jedi lying on the ground injured or possibly dead. Then she saw her Master run up to her worriedly.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Anakin yelled over the screams and the roars coming from the Jedi and the monster.

"I had a vision that this exact monster would somehow enter the Jedi Temple!" Ahsoka yelled back over the fighting.

"Come on we got to help fight this monster." Anakin said and turned around and helped slash at the legs. Ahsoka ran at one of the pillars and pushed off to try and slash at its head. It walked pretty slow but turned pretty fast, it turned and lifted a claw and swatted Ahsoka away and the monster hit her head on sending her flying across the hall hitting a pillar.

Ahsoka hit the pillar with a thud and she dropped down to the floor pretty hard and all she felt was pain, she tried to get up but her head was bursting with pain and she fell back to the ground. She couldn't open her eyes without feeling red hot pain behind her eyes.

"Ahsoka!" her Master yelled over the roar of the Monster, the Monster was starting to really slow down. Anakin saw three Jedi get launched up to the top of the Monster and tried to slash its purple eyes. One Jedi stabbed their saber through its head into the brain and then the Monster fell to the ground with a big thud.

Anakin raced to his Padawan who was just laying there trying to get rid of the pain. Healers and uninjured Jedi were sent to help the injured Jedi on the ground. Anakin helped Ahsoka stand up by putting one of her arms around his neck to help her walk to the med bay. Ahsoka's head was feeling dizzy and nauseas. If her Master wasn't there is help support her walk she would have fallen and stayed on the ground.

Ahsoka walked slowly through the halls and she could sense her Master looking at the other injured Jedi and the dead ones.

"Master…my arm" Ahsoka said slowly feeling like she was going to throw up.

Anakin looked at her other arm and saw that it was scratched up pretty badly, blood running down her arm, and of course he noticed right away that her arm was also broken from the impact she had with the pillar. She also had a limp; she must have slammed her knee cap into the pillar as well.

Soon they arrived where the healers had Jedi resting out in to the entrance of the med bay; the serious cases were to go inside the med bay the ones with concussions were to wait close to the doors in case something happens, as for the ones with broken limbs were to wait longer.

Anakin helped his Padawan sit down and a Jedi was helping exam the injured Jedi to see to it that they go inside the med bay.

Anakin helped Ahsoka sit up right; she was a little woozy from hitting her head.

"How you hold up, Snips?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"I feel…sick…and cold" Ahsoka responded then threw up a little on the floor.

Anakin felt really worried about Ahsoka but he can't lose his cool here in front of every other Jedi that got injured, then a Jedi came over to exam Ahsoka. They flashed a flash light in her eyes to see how bad her concussion was.

"She needs to be checked inside the med bay, I will help you bring her to a room." The Jedi said.

The Jedi grabbed Ahsoka's right arm and helped her walk into the med bay and Anakin followed behind them.

 **Here is another Star Wars story as promised; I will be updating my other Star Wars Story and my Batman one. I just felt like making another one so I had this idea before I went to bed one night. And I just felt like it deserved to be made in a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Ahsoka was led into the med bay which was bright white which burned Ahsoka's vision from her concussion. Her vision was starting to get blurry around the edges, she kept muttering "No…no" trying not to pass out. When they reached a room for her she started to pass out, they caught her as she slightly fell. Anakin helped her onto the bed as the other Jedi was hooking up machines and prepping them.

Anakin helped clean the wounds and wrapped them up. "Her arm will need surgery Master Skywalker as well her leg." Said the Jedi who finished hooking up Ahsoka to the machines to help heal the sores, bruises and cuts. "I will leave you alone and tell the healers she needs surgery immediately." Anakin and the Jedi bowed before they left to go find a healer. "Snips you are going to be okay don't worry." Anakin continued to clean off the blood from her arm.

The healers came in and immediately beckoned Anakin out of the room and to help with the other injured Jedi while his Padawan was in surgery. Anakin helped clean wounds and patch them up then Obi-Wan came running down to the med bay area.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked. "I just got news when I arrived back from my mission." Anakin was wrapping up a wounded Jedi youngling and told them to be careful and rest until the wound healed. "Master, Ahsoka is in surgery. She found its weakness the head but the monster was too fast and swatted her and then she flew into a pillar and fell."

"Anakin you know she is strong, she will survive." Obi-wan said. No Jedi in the area cared all they cared about was the injured and the dead friends they trained together and grew to know. "Well Master we need all the help we can get, there are a lot of injured Jedi to attend to.

It felt like days until Ahsoka's surgery was finished and successful. They scanned her head to see if there was any head trauma only to find nothing, just a concussion. Anakin stayed with his Padawan every day until the day of honoring the fallen Jedi. Every Jedi that was able to attend was there even the injured from the attack was there trying to hide their sadness and pain towards the fallen.

After the ceremony of burying a healer walked up to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Padawan Tano has woken up and she has requested Master Skywalker." Anakin nodded and started to kick up his pace on his way to the med bay. On his way there was still some pretty bad damaged that needed to be rebuilt, there were Jedi already getting plans to rebuild the broken pillars and walls. When Anakin reached his Padawan's room she was sitting up drinking some water but her arm was shaking.

Ahsoka heard the door open and look up to see her Master walking in and took a seat at the chair he has been sitting in while waiting for her to wake up.

"How you feeling Snips?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka shakily set down her glass of water on the tray next to her then answered. "To be honest I thought I would be feeling a lot of pain but I don't feel much pain except feeling sore." She replied as her honest answer. Anakin looked in his Padawan's eyes and he saw the truth, she wasn't hiding anything from him which surprised him a little bit.

Then Obi-wan walked into the room. Anakin and Ahsoka directed their eyes to the old Master who walked. "I see you are feeling better Ahsoka."

"I am actually, just feeling sore." Ahsoka told Obi-wan who stood next to the chair Anakin was sitting in. After a few moments of silence Ahsoka broke the silence by asking both the Masters' a question. "How much did damage did that monster cause?"

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other then they decided to tell her the after math. "While you tried aiming for the eyes, the other Jedi caught on but the monster caused a lot of damage to the Temple and killed a lot of Jedi." Obi-wan explained to Ahsoka who every word she heard made her shake with anger mixed with sadness.

Anakin noticed right away, he didn't even have to sense her feelings. "Ahsoka, it isn't your fault." Anakin said trying to calm down the angry Padawan.

"But Master it is my fault, I had a vision of this monster attacking the Temple but I was too late…" Ahsoka turned to her side and didn't look back at her Masters.

Obi-wan patted Anakin's shoulder and beckoned him to leave Ahsoka to rest and let her calm down on her own. Anakin got up and left Ahsoka alone again in her room.

OOO

"She will come around Anakin, just let her rest." Obi-wan said trying to reassure his old Padawan.

Anakin nodded. "Do we have any evidence from where the monster even came from?" Anakin asked Obi-wan trying to change the subject. "I'm afraid not yet but, I have a feeling the Sith have a big part in this matter." Obi-wan responded. Then the two Jedi headed toward the hallway where the monster was killed.

OOO

"Master the creature was released into the Temple but one Jedi found its weak spot." Count Dooku said as he was bowing to the hologram form of his Master.

"Send the other two to Coruscant, and let them destroy the City and see what the Jedi can do with so many of them injured or killed." Darth Sidious said to his apprentice.

 **First off I am so sorry for not updating lately. Happy New Year and I have been caught up in school work, then of course of all things my computer died thankfully I didn't lose any of fanfiction work which I save on my hard drive along with all my music and photos that I can never get back and then on Thursday I got sick, got a cold and a terrible cough but I am all better now anyways here is another update.**


End file.
